Within recent years, snowboarding has become a popular snow activity. The design and mechanics of a snowboard allow a snowboarder to engage in a number of different aerial tricks and maneuvers beyond the simple jumps performed by traditional skiers. On suitable terrain, an accomplished snowboarder can perform a wide variety of aerial flips and twirls. Because snowboarding is essentially a seasonal activity, participation and training is limited to periods in which there is sufficient snow and favorable weather conditions to allow the activity. Moreover, the use of snowboards in certain ski resorts or areas may be restricted to certain limited courses reserved only for snowboard use. As a result, snowboarding may become an increasingly limited and expensive sport in which to participate. Because of this, the opportunity for a snowboarder to learn and practice and aerial maneuvers and tricks may be significantly limited. It is therefore desirable to provide a snowboard training system that allows a snowboarder to practice snowboarding at any time of the year and on surfaces other than snow.
To get involved in snowboarding, a person is typically required to purchase complicated and expensive equipment, such as snowboards, special shoes, and binding systems. Such equipment is often overly expensive and complex for people desiring to simply learn the mechanics of snowboarding or to practice certain techniques, such as aerial maneuvers. It is therefore desirable to provide a snowboard training system that is simple and inexpensive enough to allow broad participation. It is further desirable to provide a snowboard practice system that allows a user to exclusively practice aerial snowboard tricks without requiring a snow-covered surface